Forbidden Jungle
The Forbidden Jungle is one of the first locations Jak and Daxter visit in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Home to a variety of dangerous Lurkers, several traps and rickety wooden bridges. Hidden inside the ancient Precursor building, the Forbidden Temple, lived a dangerously mutated Dark Eco Plant until it was defeated by Jak. In the Haven-era timeline it was seen again although by then it was turned into a racetrack for the Kras City Grand Championship. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In The Precursor Legacy, it is one of the first locations visited, as it neighbours Sandover Village. The location has been overrun by Lurkers, which have set up many traps and a strange machine, powered by the Blue Eco beam coming from the temple (the beam is deflected with a mirror). The major tasks in the jungle were to gain access to the fisherman's boat, defeat the Dark Eco Plant, and activate the Blue Eco Vent Switch. Post-''Precursor Legacy'' After The Precursor Legacy, the Forbidden Jungle is not seen in the Haven City-era world. In Jak X: Combat Racing, it returns as a racetrack, although it is unknown if the Forbidden Jungle from TPL and Jak X are the same location. Geography Overview The Forbidden Jungle is a coastal jungle east of Sandover Village. Upon entering the jungle, the temple is the most noticeable feature. There are many tree stumps around the first area, It has several rope bridges connecting the higher areas, a river flows through the lower area which leads to the sea. A machine was using blue eco from the temple, lenses were scattered around the jungle that were used to direct the eco beam. The jungle also has many traps like spikes, swinging spikes and dark eco plant roots. In the new world, some believe that the Forbidden Jungle is Haven Forest, while some think that Forbidden Jungle is the Pumping Station. Forbidden Temple At the heart of the jungle is the Temple, which is home to many secrets, including the deadly Dark Eco Plant. A Blue Eco Vent Switch is located within the temple which, when activated, activates Blue Eco Vents all over the world. After seeing a Power Cell atop the peculiar device, Jak steps on the Eco vent switch acquiring the Power Cell. The Dark Eco Plant is, unless skipped, the first boss Jak and Daxter ever encounter. The plant, before being slain, slips its long tentacles through the ground of the Jungle area, with separate ends popping up around the entire level. Once the plant is defeated, the Tentacles all die, showing they were part of the plant. From this point, they no longer pose a life point sapping risk. Jak can jump on the head of the bestial vegetation five times to retrieve 5 Precursor Orbs it obviously stole. The Dark Eco Plant itself is a strange mutation caused by Dark Eco, with noticeable Dark Eco barrels on the ends of two tentacles. In addition, its roots may have eventually tucked into a Dark Eco store deep below and from then on started growing rapidly throughout the jungle. Or another possible explanation is that the Lurkers increased it's growth using the machine outside. The Temple contains massive amounts of Blue Eco stored in Silos, like the Dark Eco Silos in the north. These Blue Eco Silos spread auras of Blue Eco, Sandover Village residents use a beam from one of the Silos to power their village. The temple looks similar to the Astro-Viewer found in Southern Haven Forest in Jak 3. The Machine This strange machinery was constructed by Lurkers, serving an unknown purpose, possibly to limit the power directed to Sandover. It is powered by a Blue Eco beam, which is deflected using a mirror. Jak and Daxter climb it and destroy the mirror, ceasing the pumping and leaving nothing else but an odd metallic lump in the area. Another possibility is it is used to make weapons for the Lurkers such as the swinging spikes and maybe even the Locked Boxes used to imprison Scout Flies. This area may have been a part of the City for a while, the Blue Eco Silos on the Temple being used as the City's fuel cells until they were drained by the City's over use of power. Ollie the Fisherman This out-of-luck Fisherman came to the Forbidden Jungle to fish in the river that flowed through the area after his fishing boat was torn apart by a Lurker Shark or "them monsters patrollin' the ocean." After hours of trying to catch a single fish, Jak and Daxter fortunately come along. Jak manages to catch 200 pounds, attempting not to miss 20 pounds, or catch a Poisonous Eel by mistake, and Ollie awards the duo a Power Cell, as well as the right to use his fishing boat to get to Misty Island. For the remainder of the game, one can hear a hearty laugh erupting from the river if they come near it. Precursor Artifacts There are a lot of Precursor Artifacts in this area, namely the huge Temple in the centre. In addition, there is a Blue Eco Vent Switch, an old Precursor Bridge, a large Precursor Door and several Launch Pads. Trivia * While the screensaver of the TPL map has "Forbidden Jungle" as the label for this area, the map that comes in the box has "Forbidden Temple" instead. * "Forbidden Jungle" is also a racetrack on Jak X: Combat Racing. Category:The Precursor Legacy locations